Such containers and trigger sprayers are used extensively for the dispensing of cleaning liquids. Typically, the containers provided are relatively tall having a body which narrows at the top into an elongated neck which forms a handgrip with the trigger sprayer being mounted at the top of the neck. This is a very convenient and useful form of dispenser. However, there are certain problems. One of the major problems is the actual construction of container themselves which are generally unstable due to their relatively tall shape and can easily be knocked over, particularly when the container is less than half full of liquid. All these containers are manufactured from relatively lightweight plastics material, as cost of packaging is a major consideration. The trigger sprayer is generally relatively much heavier and thus the containers are unstable and they become particularly unstable as they are emptied.
This instability, while inconvenient for the consumer, is a major problem in retail outlets where the display of the containers is relatively difficult on shelving in that they tend to be knocked over by the customers and further, they cannot be stacked one on top of the other for display purposes. Because of their general shape, the actual volume conventional dispenser incorporating such trigger sprayers occupy is a space of the order of 2.5 times the actual usable volume of the content. Thus, they are relatively costly for the retailer to display. A further problem is that since they cannot be stacked one on top of the other, the packing of them for transport is equally costly and space consuming.